


Silver and Gold

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pedophilia, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just thought this would be fun to write. It's Tyki/Eeez, so heed the warnings. I'll keep an eye on this for feedback and requests and stuff, so comments are appreciated.





	Silver and Gold

"Aw, c'mon, Eeez, I'll give ya some silver for it," Tyki said with a grin. The kid on his lap was tiny and frail, and wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting away from him if he really wanted to, but Tyki didn't want to force him. A kid as cute as this? Tyki wouldn't wanna make him sad. Wouldn't wanna break him, either.

Eeez didn't say anything, of course, the kid was basically mute and had been the few years Tyki had known him. Getting him to say anything took some effort. He just shook his head again, arms around his knees and looking like he was trying to curl in on himself and disappear. He wasn't running away though, so Tyki knew he could convince him, even if the last few times had been a little rough.

"Alright, what if I give ya somethin' really nice? I bet I could find a big necklace, or a medallion. Oh! A pocketwatch? Pure silver, heavier than you are, whaddaya say?" Eeez looked up at him then, eyes wide and curious. Tyki hadn't found anything more fun than a kid in all his years of sleeping around and generally having a good time, and Eeez, as small and adorable as he was, might've been the best one he'd found.

After a few seconds of thought, Eeez nodded, and Tyki's grin widened. He scooted back until he was up against the wall and turned Eeez around on his lap so they were facing each other, sitting him down in a position for Tyki to pull off the clothes on his lower half. Eeez shivered. It wasn't nerves or anything, Tyki was pretty sure, the kid was just cold. It was dead in the middle of winter, but they were indoors and he was letting Eeez keep his coat on, so that and what they were about to do would warm him up just fine.

Fucking a kid this small always freaked Tyki out a little. He knew Eeez was older than he looked, and could handle a bit of force, but Tyki also knew he could toss him over a building with one hand because he was so lightweight, so he was kinda scared of breaking him. He'd dealt with it well enough in the past, though. He always healed.

It was annoying that he always had to heal, but Tyki figured it was worth waiting for the kid to recover. There wasn't much he could do about it, anyway. Eeez was so tiny and his hole was the same way, it wasn't Tyki's fault the kid couldn't take it. He should've been way bigger for his age anyway, but it didn't matter. Tyki could tear Eeez open every single time and use his blood as lube as much as he wanted, so long as he could give Eeez something to make up for hurting him once he was done. That's all he had to do this time too. Make sure the kid has something to look forward to once it's over and you won't have any problems.

Tyki ran his hands up and down Eeez's hips, pulling the kid onto his knees so he was positioned just over Tyki's groin. God, he was tiny. His dick was smaller than the palm of Tyki's hand, and his asshole fit a couple of fingers snugly, but anything else made him tear. He'd have to take it slow. Tyki sucked on two of his fingers before starting to work them into Eeez's asshole, using his free hand to play with the kid's dick. Almost immediately Eeez fell forward, grabbing onto Tyki's shoulders to stay upright and leaning into his chest. Tyki chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, kiddo, relax. Trust me," Tyki whispered, saying anything that he could think of to try to calm Eeez down. He knew the kid wouldn't resist him, wouldn't be too bothered by whatever he did, but that didn't stop Eeez from tensing up at every move he made. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Liar," Eeez murmured into Tyki's chest, quiet enough that Tyki barely even heard him. Tyki laughed. 

"You got me there. You don't mind, right?" Eeez didn't respond to that, so Tyki shrugged it off, focusing on forcing his fingers as deep inside Eeez as he could. It'd be easier if he'd relax, but no big deal. If Tyki went slow, it'd be okay. He worked on Eeez's asshole for a while, using his other hand to rub his back and try and calm him down. Eeez just kept his face buried in Tyki's shirt, making little noises here and there. He was the cutest kid in the world.

Eventually, Tyki couldn't wait any longer, and he pulled his fingers out of Eeez's asshole in favor of pulling his own dick out of his pants. He was hard enough already. He positioned Eeez right over his dick and maneuvered the kid onto him, pushing his tip inside him. Eeez started trembling against him and snuggled even further into Tyki's chest, like he was trying to block out what was happening. Tyki wrapped one arm around him in a hug and used his other to support Eeez's ass and hold him up. The kid wouldn't be able to keep his strength up for long and if he fell and impaled himself on Tyki's dick then Tyki definitely wouldn't get the chance to have him without forcing him into it for months, at least.

He slowly moved Eeez further down on him, rocking him back on forth on his own dick. The kid shook and whimpered, tiny fists gripping Tyki's shirt like he was holding on for dear life. Dear God, was he cute. Tyki pulled him down even further, working himself as deep as he could, slowly pushing Eeez onto him until he was at the base. Eeez was whining now, crying loudly enough that anyone passing by would've heard them, though it's not like anyone would've tried to help him. Tyki shushed him and kept going.

He cupped Eeez's ass and basically did all the work, slowly and rhythmically pounding into Eeez's hole, whispering in his ear about how well he was doing and kissing his hair every once in a while. Eeez couldn't pay much attention and was simply sobbing, but didn't once ask him to stop. Man, where did he even find such a sweet kid? 

As tight as Eeez was, Tyki had torn him open the second he'd gotten anything past his tip inside Eeez, but the kid didn't complain once and the blood running down his dick really just turned him on more, so Tyki didn't stop. 

Tyki kept up their slow pace for as long as he could manage, but before long he couldn't help himself and started fucking into Eeez even faster, holding onto his hips to force him to stay in place and to keep him from struggling or trying to run. Eeez tried to push away from him then, leaning back far enough for Tyki to see the tears streaming down his face. His mask had slipped down under his chin, so his whining wasn't muffled at all, which just turned Tyki on more. Eeez was usually so quiet and composed, so seeing him lose himself and really act like any helpless kid got him going.

At the speed he was going now, Tyki couldn't hold on much longer, so he pulled Eeez down as far onto his dick as he could and let himself release, kissing Eeez on the lips as he came inside his asshole. He sighed happily as he finished, pulling away from the kiss and petting Eeez's head, before pulling out and making Eeez curl up in a ball on his lap. The kid didn't mind the position and snuggled into the crook of Tyki's arm, sniffling and drying his tears on Tyki's coat. Tyki almost felt bad for him. Eeez must've been through a lot before Tyki and the others found him if he was that quick to recover.

Tyki helped Eeez shimmy back into his clothes and kept him curled up on his lap, hugging him close. Eeez didn't mind, and before long Tyki watched his eyes close, exhaustion falling over him. As weak as the kid was, he wasn't made to work this hard.

"Tyki... don't forget my silver... okay?" Eeez said, looking at him with big, heavy-lidded eyes that nearly got Tyki hard again. Tyki grinned back at him.

"Of course, kiddo. I'll give it to ya soon. You earned it." Eeez nodded up at him, and only took another few seconds before falling asleep in Tyki's arms. Tyki smiled, and leaned back against the wall, staring out a nearby window and watching the snow until Eeez's gentle snores lulled him to sleep too.


End file.
